Celui qui regarde
by Oceanna
Summary: On dit que la beauté est dans les yeux de celui qui contemple ; on ne dit pas que la perception de l'autre dépend forcément de celui qui regarde. Ou : Arsène Lupin est une légende et toute l'équipe de Leverage l'a rencontré pour le meilleur ou le pire.
1. Intro

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « câlin ». Il s'agit d'une introduction plus que d'un chapitre à part entière qui se passe durant la S3._

 _Une partie des head-canon concernant Lupin ne viennent pas que de ma cervelle, mais aussi de celle d'Ahélya (qui pour le moment a un cross-over entre Lupin et Sherlock, et oui, dans l'idéal tout ça finira par se recouper), notamment en ce qui concerne le fait que Lupin soit genderfluid. Du coup, au niveau de la lecture, j'utilise le neutre quand on n'a pas d'identité genrée, et je passe au féminin et au masculin selon la situation._

.

 _ **Celui qui regarde**_

.

Nathan fut réveillé par des éclats de voix qui venaient de son salon. Il cligna des yeux, s'étira, regarda l'heure – geste assez vain quand on a comme visiteur quatre voleurs professionnels avec des carrières internationales – et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il enfila une chemise, passa une main dans ses cheveux et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour trouver l'équipe au complet devant les écrans, plongé dans une discussion intense.

« Je dis simplement, affirmait Sophie avec beaucoup de conviction, qu'iel donne les meilleurs câlins que j'ai jamais eu. »

Le cerveau de Nathan s'arrêta devant cette phrase que le sommeil rendait aussi compréhensible que la pierre de Rosette. Sur un fauteuil, Eliot la regardait avec mauvaise humeur, Hardisson semblait partagé, et Parker très intéressée.

« Mais est-ce qu'iel les aime ?, demandait-elle. »

Nathan fronça les sourcil et éleva la voix pour se faire entendre par dessus les protestations dubatives d'Eliot et Hardisson :

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

Sophie se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et désigna la chaîne d'information qui passait sur les écrans :

« Lupin a fait encore parler d'iel ! »

Nathan ne sut pas retenir sa grimace à l'évocation du nom, ce qui provoqua un grand sourire de Sophie – celui qui signifiait qu'apparemment, il avait encore des réflexes qui lui restaient d'être du bon côté de la barrière – et tapota sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il préféra fuir et se faire un café.

« Et les… câlins ?, demanda-t-il sans être encore certain d'avoir bien compris. »

Sophie haussa élégamment une épaule.

« Oh, une simple observation… Tu sais, iel et moi, on se ressemble et parfois on se retrouvait pour parler quand… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, puis repris plus factuellement :

« J'affirmais juste qu'iel donne de très bons câlins puisque Eliot maintient que c'est un mélange entre une brute et un surhomme et…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !, coupa l'intéressé.

-J'interprète, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Nathan se tourna vers Parker :

« Et cela t'intéresse parce que… »

Cela lui valut un énorme sourire :

« Iel m'a offert un cadeau ! »

Silence.

« Un cadeau, répéta Hardisson en faisant traîner les syllabes. »

Parker hocha la tête avec un regard brillant qui signifiait quelque chose à voir avec un vol, ou peut-être de l'argent.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment remercié, compléta-t-elle. Et maintenant, j'ai une idée de comment ! »

Nathan finit par céder aux regards insistants de Sophie et s'assit à côté d'elle. Sur l'écran, l'inspecteur Ganimard venait de finir de descendre de l'avion et essayait d'éviter les questions des journalistes.

« Je dois comprendre vous l'avez tous rencontré ?, demanda-t-il finalement. »

Eliot grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une confirmation. Sophie eut un geste de la main qui signifiait l'évidence. Parker et Hardisson hochèrent la tête, Parker avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que le hackeur. Elle se leva avec énergie :

« Il va falloir des pop-corn, parce que je veux savoir ! »


	2. Un pas trop près

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « obstacle »._

.

 _ **Un pas trop près**_

.

Au début, c'était un défi. Le genre de défi qu'Alec adorait, une manière de prouver que ses talents de hacker le plaçait un cran au dessus du reste et Lupin était un putain de grand mystère.

Non, sérieusement, à l'ère d'internet, le simple fait que des spécialistes se déchirent encore pour savoir si Lupin était né homme ou femme était déjà miraculeux. L'inspecteur Ganimard, spécialiste _es_ Lupin avait conclut depuis longtemps que cela n'avait aucune importance pour le voleus iel-même, et que par conséquent, cela ne devait pas en avoir pour la police non plus.

Les faits à propos de Lupin étaient vagues dès que l'on quittait sa capacité à passer d'identité en identités avec ou sans prothèses qui faisait que nul n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à capturer son vrai visage, une capacité presque surnaturelle à cambrioler sans laisser de traces de son passage et un goût pour les apparitions et les déclarations dramatiques lorsque l'occasion se présentait qui traduisait un orgueil certain et qui avait trouvé sa forme la plus achevé lorsque Lupin était arrivé sur les réseaux sociaux. Au niveau informatique, Lupin restait prudens et semblait préférer les recettes de sa jeunesse. Iel avait eu cependant l'honneur de faire grincer des dents dans tous les pays lorsqu'il avait mis en lui un site pour permettre « à tous les esthètes » d'apprécier les objets qu'il avait volé, et cette idée, plus le fait qu'il s'agissait principalement d'œuvres de collections privés lui assurait depuis la sympathie populaire.

Malgré cela, nul n'était parvenu à l'attraper plus de quelques jours.

Bref. Pour un Alec Hardisson qui déployait ses ailes après avoir infiltré le réseau du pentagone, Lupin était un défi à sa hauteur. Il s'était promis de découvrir la véritable identité du voleur, juste pour la gloire.

Il avait rapidement déchanté.

Ce n'était pas une question de _talent_. C'était parce que Lupin devait avoir entre dix et vingt ans de plus que lui et, par conséquent, n'utilisait l'informatique que de façon extrêmement partielle et partiale. Iel s'y débrouillait plutôt correctement – sans beaucoup de finesse, mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être un Alec Hardisson, mais iel préférait le papier. Comprendre, la feuille, l'imprimé ! Iel avait tout un tas de stratégies pour aller voler des identités dans des villes qui utilisaient encore principalement des formulaire, ou alors qui avaient perdus leurs archives dans des incendies pour construire des pseudonymes qu'il gardait et faisait véritablement exister dans la durée ! Et si Alec en avait trouvé quatre ou cinq de plus que celles répertoriées dans les dossiers internationaux, elles n'avaient aboutit à rien du tout.

Autre difficulté : Lupin était d'abord amateus d'art. Alec n'avait rien contre l'art. Rien du tout. Mais bon, pour lui, les tableaux et autres statuettes précieuses n'étaient l'occasion que d'arnaques à l'assurance ou un moyen de s'attirer un peu de gloire. Lupin collectionnait et ne revendait pas – ou s'il revendait, c'était avec de l'argent cash et à des gens qui ne se vantaient jamais nulle part desdites acquisition, ou dans des actions tellement médiatisées que les pistes que trouvaient Alec avaient déjà été explorées par d'autres et finissaient par s'évanouir derrière une identité de Lupin qui ne recouvrait que de la fumée.

La mise en ligne de ses tableaux ? Alec imaginait la frustration de Ganimard : Lupin s'installait dans des cyber cafés sous des déguisements que personne ne savait percer, ou alors iel volait des cartes de bibliothèque à d'obscurs passants, s'installait à leur place et finissait par laisser un message pour les innocenter. Cela ne les empêchait pas tous d'être sous investigation – et Alec partageait la croyance que certains devaient être des complices d'un jour – mais ces pistes aboutissaient aux mêmes ténèbres.

Ses comptes twitter et autres ? Ah ! Ils disparaissaient dès que Lupin avait atteint ses buts pour réapparaître quand il en avait de nouveau besoin. Évidement, cela avait donné lieu à plusieurs quiproquo où d'autres voleurs avaient voulu usurper le nom de Lupin… Iel réagissait promptement et se vengeait élégamment, à tel point que tout le monde avait admis que si un compte au nom de Lupin ne provoquait pas de réaction au bout d'une semaine, il s'agissait du célèbre voleus.

Les appartements et les caches qu'on avait découvert au fil des enquêtes ? Toujours des sous-locations, de fausses identités ou des complices. Les complices ? De tout âge, de toute nationalité, jamais recruté au même endroit ou de la même manière !

Néanmoins, Alec persistait. Il était presque certain de toucher au but : ses programmes de recoupement commençait à porter leurs fruits, et il était sur le point de finaliser un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale qui seraient capable de dépasser l'art des prothèses et des perruque de Lupin. Il en était certain.

Quelqu'un toussota poliment derrière lui.

Alec nierait toujours avoir fait un bon de quelques centimètre sur sa chaise qui avait roulé et manqué de le faire tomber. Il se retourna lentement. Personne n'était censé rentrer dans cette cave – et oui, Alec était conscient du cliché, mais c'était le prix à payer pour que sa mère ne sache pas ce qu'il faisait – sans que des alarmes ne le préviennent.

« Bonjour mon petit, dit la personne. »

Les mains d'Alec se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs. La voix lui était familière, très proche – trop proche – de ce qu'il était parvenu à obtenir lorsqu'il avait tenté de contrer la manière dont Lupin camouflait sa voix au téléphone pour coder un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale. Malgré cela, le cerveau d'Alec se rebellait toujours devant l'évidence.

« Je dois dire, continua l'inconnu d'une voix joviale, que tu es plutôt doué pour ton âge. Il y en a derrière ton joli minois ! Mais bon, à un moment, ça me donne l'impression de voir une mouche voler autour de moi : bzzz, bzzzz, tu vois ? et cela me déconcentre terriblement.

-Oh ?, articula Alec. Je… je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à…

-Oh !, s'exclama Lupin, oh si ! Tu pensais mon joli, et je dois admettre que tu pensais fort bien, même si un peu trop. Alors, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te rende une petite visite. Briser le mystère, si tu veux. Maintenant, je suis là, en chair et en os, le mystère est résolu, ta curiosité satisfaite, et tu vas arrêter de chercher, d'accord ? »

Bizarrement, sa voix baissa et devint, aux oreilles d'Alec réellement désolée et menaçante à la fois :

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais être obligé de devenir sérieux, et je crois que tu travailles depuis assez de temps sur moi pour savoir que quand je deviens sérieux, hé bien… ce n'est pas joli joli. Donc ? »

Alec avala sa salive.

« Je… Je vais arrêter tout de suite, promit-il. »

La silhouette s'élança vers lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule avec énergie :

« Bien ! J'aime quand les gens sont raisonnables ! C'est regrettable que cela n'advienne pas plus souvent. Tu iras loin, mon petit… mais évite de te tenir sur ma route à l'avenir, d'accord ? Ce serait vraiment dommage… »

Et Lupin repartit, la porte claquant derrière iel. Alec s'avachit sur son siège avec un soupir. Il pris conscience de son t-shirt collé par la sueur sur son dos.

Il réalisa soudain que dans son défi, il n'avait pas compté sur l'obstacle le plus élémentaire : Lupin lui-même.


	3. Occasion manquée

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « preuve »._

.

 _ **Occasion manquée**_

.

Nathan se souvient de la première fois où il a été directement confronté à Lupin comme d'un événement somme toute assez frustrant. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il suivait sa carrière depuis longtemps, et en pur Nathan Ford, avait quelques idées sur ce qu'il pouvait faire face à iel – et ne pouvait pas nier qu'il prévoyait déjà d'apprécier la poursuite.

Il ne savait pas que d'une part son souhait serait satisfait une autre fois, et d'autre part que toute personne qui tente d'arrêter Lupin dans ses vols finit toujours terriblement frustré. Somme toute cette première rencontre avec iel est dans la lignée de ses rencontres futures.

Cela commence ainsi : il est appelé par un client qui veut assurer ses tableaux dans l'optique d'une exposition. Parmi eux un Bacchus en chiaroscuro de Caravage sur lequel il ne s'arrête pas moins longtemps avec Maggie que sur les autres pièces de la collection.

Et soudain, le client reçoit un appel et Nathan un autre dans la minute qui suit. Quand ils raccrochent, ils ont eu la même information : un article vient de paraître dans l'édition du _New York Times_ où A. R. Lupin demande à M. Cavanagh de ne pas assurer le Caravage, les bijoux de Mucha ni les statuettes égyptiennes. Iel est au regret de lui annoncer que toutes ces pièces sont fausses – certainement volées par ses soins – et qu'iel ne voudrait pas que le public ne soit berné lors de l'exposition.

Les statuettes sont rapidement identifiées comme telles – un composant dans le plâtre le prouve. Les bijoux de Mucha sont des reproductions d'orfèvre très précises et Maggie soupire qu'on pourrait presque en tirer un aussi bon prix que pour les vrais : la plupart des pierres semi-précieuses sont des vraies, d'une qualité certes inférieure aux originales, mais pas de la vulgaire pâte de verre non plus. Reste le Cavarage qui réserve à Nathan plusieurs jours à fixer le tableau sans trouver d'idées. Les analyses sont compliquées par une possible restauration dix ans plus tôt ; possiblement est-ce le moment du vol – mais Nathan n'en est pas certain. Lupin n'aime pas penser sur le long terme ou plutôt, selon son intuition, iel est facilement distrait. Il est prêt à parier que la toile a été prise en même temps que le reste, mais il faut prouver un vol pour lequel Lupin n'a laissé absolument aucune trace – ce qui est son véritable modus operandi, contrairement à ce que pense la presse qui ne s'est jamais occupé que de ses affaires les plus sensationnelles ou de celles que Lupin iel-même a orchestrées.

Ils y passent un mois. Un mois où Nathan tente de trouver quand est-ce qu'a pu se passer une effraction dont personne n'a de preuve, un mois où sa femme tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle trouve très vite dans la composition des peintures l'assurance que la toile est plus jeune que Caravage mais l'origine de la peinture, ou un quelconque indice sur le faussaire lui échappent et, selon ses dires, n'a aucun sens. Et Nathan espérait fortement qu'en trouvant le faussaire, on puisse en savoir plus sur lo célèbre voleus.

Il est presque certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec une vieille cuisinière qui est resté uniquement quelques mois et qui disparaît ensuite pour le mener devant une tombe qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir pour s'assurer de la présence d'un corps – oui, il y a songé.

Maggie, elle, finit par voir la fin de la piste du faussaire quand Lupin iel-même se fend de lui envoyer une photocopie des archies de la bibliothèque de Florence qui relatent la seule histoire capable de faire sens de toutes les incohérences qu'elle avait observé lors de ses analyses. L'imitation a cent ans et date d'une arnaque du XIX° qui n'avait été découverte que parce que l'un des complices, arrêtés pour une autre affaire, était passé aux confessions. Les deux tableaux avaient été retrouvé, et le double avait été revendu à un prix modique à un dandy qui appréciait probablement à sa juste valeur la nudité du bel éphèbe à la couronne de lierre.

Et si Nathan n'avait pas passé un mois entier à courir après Lupin et à subir quelques autres de ses lettres moqueuses au _Times_ , il aurait probablement apprécié l'ironie de voler une copie dont personne n'avait remarqué l'absence pour remplacer l'originale, mais en l'état…

Il s'était juré qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

Ce qui, quand il s'agit de Lupin, est toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	4. Au hasard des rencontres

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « jongler »._

.

 _ **Au hasard des rencontres**_

.

La première fois que Sophie rencontre Lupin… À vrai dire, Sophie est presque certaine de l'avoir déjà croisé : elle est consciente d'évoluer dans des cercles similaires, avec des _modus operandi_ qui les rapprochent et qui ont induit quelques quiproquo vite résolus lors de certains de leurs vols respectifs.

La première fois que Sophie rencontre Lupin et comprend qui se tient en face d'elle, c'est un charmant jeune homme qui porte un veston avec des broderies discrètement fleuries le long des coutures comme seul un anglais un peu excentrique peut oser le faire. Il l'appelle par son nom alors qu'elle savoure un thé en terrasse, profitant du rare soleil qui brille sur Londres. Il lui tend une main fine et serre la sienne avec énergie.

« Raoul d'Amézy, dit-il. Je me suis dit que le destin nous offrait une opportunité d'une rencontre qui n'a que trop tardé et que je ne pouvais pas la gâcher ! »

D'abord, elle croit que l'homme flirte avec elle mais quelque chose la retient : les manières sont trop cavalière pour un anglais, et il y a quelque chose dans son sourire, dans son visage, dans la silhouette énergique qui parle à sa mémoire. L'homme a un sourire qui s'agrandit, et elle ne sait ni comment ni quand, soudain, elle comprend. Seul l'entraînement la retient de dire son nom à haute voix – il y a des règles de respect de base entre gens de la même profession.

« Silvia, répond-elle en supposant qu'il le sait déjà. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? »

.

La seconde fois, elle reçoit un billet, glissé sous la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

 _« Ma chère,_

 _Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît ne plus considérer la bibliothèque comme l'un de vos échappatoire ? On en a besoin et il serait fâcheux de nous marcher sur les pieds. »_

Elle fixe le message qui a le style très distinctif de Lupin et décide d'obéir, malgré sa fierté. Elle sait ce qu'iel peut faire lorsqu'on ne l'écoute pas et qu'on lo pousse dans ses retranchements. Son arnaque a nécessité qu'elle passe plusieurs mois à créer une identité au-delà de tout soupçons, et elle refuse qu'elle tombe à l'eau pour un simple histoire d'ego.

Elle passe une partie de la soirée à se demander qui peut être Lupin, mais, évidement, ne peut pas lo repérer. Bientôt, elle se concentre sur le présent, parce qu'elle veut absolument des statuettes hittites d'Ishtar en ivoire et aux yeux de rubis. Elle les fait disparaître lors qu'elle les apporte jusqu'à l'estrade pour les faire admirer et ensuite, il est temps de disparaître sans éveiller l'attention. Elle frôle soudain une femme qui a la petite quarantaine, perçoit une bouffée de parfum fleuri et un murmure à peine audible qui la remercie.

Elle ne se retourne pas.

.

« Je dois dire, votre Nathan Ford, c'est autre chose que mon cher Ganimard ! »

C'est un gamin qui a l'air de commencer à expérimenter le style punk qui la dévisage, avachi sur le tabouret du bar avec un grand sourire. Sophie cligne des yeux, comprend et s'installe à côté de lui.

« Ah bon ?, répond-elle prudemment. »

Un geste de la main pour chasser une mouche, un brin d'accent français.

« Oh, je ne parle pas de l'excitation du danger, ou de l'euphorie de tromper quelqu'un qui peut nous reconnaître !, explique-t-il joyeusement. »

Et il lui lance un regard perçant par dessus sa pinte de bière qui la fige. Lupin ne l'a pas surprise au bon moment – elle a toujours un moment comme cela, quand l'excitation du danger et le reste est en train de retomber, presque contemplatif où elle ne sait plus vraiment qui elle est. Les risques du métier : cela passera bien vite.

« Oh, murmure Lupin soudain radouci. Oh, c'est donc vrai ? »

Sa main tapote gentiment son poignet.

« Ah, le malheur des mondes inconciliables, murmure-t-il. »

Et, après une minute de silence contemplatif, il s'ébroue brusquement et paraît de nouveau être un adolescent à la crête multicolore.

« Allons, garçon ! Apportez à la dame la même chose :

Et se tournant vers Sophie avec un grand sourire, il ajoute :

« L'alcool ne sert à rien dans ce genre de cas, mais il fait passer la nuit plus vite. Et si vous me le permettez, je vous jure de faire mon mieux pour vous distraire. »

Sophie le permet. Les verres s'enchaînent, Lupin parle, la fait rire, et elle a un souvenir très clair de le voir jongler avec les cendriers sous les regards inquiets du personnel pendant qu'il fait le tour de la pièce en sautillant et en fredonnant une marche circassienne étrangement juste malgré l'heure et l'alcool ingéré. Elle se souvient aussi vaguement d'adieu dans le froid, où Lupin la prend dans ses bras et puis disparaît dans l'ombre.


	5. Imprévu

_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « pandémonium » que… j'ai moins respecté que prévu._

 _J'en suis guère contente, mais bon, Lupin et Eliot, de toute façon, c'est pas forcément très intéressant maintenant. Le futur a plus de potentiel, mais là…_

.

 _ **Imprévu**_

.

Cette mission, Eliot n'y va pas forcément de gaîté de cœur. Ce n'est pas une de ses idées, ce sont juste les circonstances qui l'y force : il a écrasé certains pieds lors de sa mission précédente et il s'est retrouvé avec le choix toujours plaisant d'être poursuivi par une partie de la mafia mexicaine dès qu'il remet les pieds aux États-Unis ou leur rendre un « petit service » qui, s'il n'était pas Eliot Spencer, serait probablement mortel.

Il est donc en train d'essayer de s'infiltrer dans les locaux d'une compagnie pour récupérer des plans d'aménagements d'un quartier ou quelque chose de similaire qui n'a aucun intérêt pour lui, à part de savoir où et comment ils se trouvent. Ils ont évidement la bonne idée de faire appel à une société de sécurité composé d'ex-militaires, ce qui en dit beaucoup de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans d'autres bureaux… mais il n'est pas là pour ça. Il est en train de faire de son mieux pour ne pas déclencher les alarmes et avoir une vingtaines de mecs sur les talons quand il entend des bribes de conversation dans une salle à sa gauche. Il y jette un œil et voit une femme en train de diriger deux autres complices. Il songe à se rapprocher pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et gagner un avantage tactique, mais la personne se tait comme avertie, et Eliot se recule brusquement. La femme a un corps d'athlète et, vu sa manière distinctive de se tenir, un entraînement au combat à main nue plutôt complet – une base de boxe, certainement, mais il est prêt à parier qu'elle y inclut d'autres art martiaux. Les autres, dont la compagnie de sécurité, semblent moins dangereux en comparaison.

Il n'a pas de temps à perdre : il s'éloigne rapidement en direction de la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué en espérant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention du trouble fête et qu'elle ne poursuit pas le même objectif que lui. La chance continue de lui sourire. La femme et ses hommes de main est apparemment aussi bonne voleuse que combattante et l'alerte n'est pas donnée.

Évidement, c'est au moment où il a mis le disque dans son sac que le vent tourne et qu'il découvre l'inconnue qui l'observe en fronçant les sourcils depuis la porte. Ils se toisent pendant un moment, et le visage de la voleuse se barre brusquement d'un rictus méprisant.

« Une brute, évidement, annonce-t-elle. Et évidement, mon si joli coup va être mêlé au vôtre ! »

Elle siffle entre ses dents, et Elliot commence à entendre des pas dans le reste de l'étage. Elle a une bande. Le reste se déroule environ comme il le prévoit. Il tente de s'avancer, lance un coup de poing et se retrouve dans un combat largement plus égal que ce qu'il avait supposé, ce qui est inquiétant. L'autre ne peut pas le laisser passer et le faire croiser le reste de la bande et en savoir plus sur ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Ses coups sont exacts, trahissent de l'entraînement et une habitude des combats sérieux. Pendant qu'il se défend, elle marmonne, dans un murmure rageur :

« Sérieusement, l'un des plus grands problème de votre beau pays, ce sont vos manières ! Pas que la politesse française soit impeccable, mais enfin, au moins, on y mets plus d'allure. Ici, que de vulgarité, et cela passe par dessus vos oreilles. Bah ! Tu vas voir mon bonhomme, ce que je vaux… »

Il reçoit un coup dans le ventre, la plaque contre un bureau et tente de l'étrangler, elle se dégage sans un mot, l'envoie contre le mur et plisse le nez quand il se relève :

« Oh, sérieusement, tu ne veux pas aller dormir comme un gentil garçon ?, lance-t-elle avec exaspération. »

Elle est déjà devant lui et il bloque un coup de genou, riposte. Ils ne font pas de bruit pour ne pas alerter les gardes, et ils sont pressés : celui qui restera au moment de la prochaine patrouille portera certainement le chapeau pour les deux opérations. Il commence à voir le moment où il gagnera – il est Eliot Spencer que diable ! – mais c'est le moment où trois complices arrivent et marquent un temps d'arrêt en le voyant.

« On a fini patronne, annonce l'un d'entre eux.

-Je suis un peu occupé, répond-elle. Dites autres de partir et de faire leur rapport à Gilbert, et les autres, venez m'aider ! »

Eliot serre les dents. Deux complices, il aurait pu, mais là, il n'a aucune raison de continuer à tenter d'avoir une victoire. Ce n'est pas ce genre de job. Il se recule de deux pas, profite de la distraction de l'inconnue pour charger, et, en l'entraînant avec lui, percute deux autres complices qui tombent à terre. La manœuvre les prend par surprise et Eliot espère que le disque est encore entier, se précipite dans les escaliers et sort à toute allure par l'une des sorties de secours qu'il avait désarmé en prévision de sa fuite.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il apprend qu'il a croisé la célèbre bande de Lupin et qu'il se jure de faire de son mieux pour les éviter.


	6. Pour la jeune demoiselle

_**Pour la**_ _ **jeune demoiselle**_

.

C'est un « camarade », dit son père. Il semble le respecter : c'est rare. Un « excentrique », dit encore son père, en parlant certainement de l'habitude qu'il – elle ? – a de venir toujours méconnaissable. Il paraît que c'est un jeu. Elle ne comprend en quoi c'est drôle de toujours faire des effort pour ne pas être reconnu.

Et puis, un jour, Lupin arrive en sautillant. Parker n'a jamais vu d'adultes sautiller, mais c'est ce qu'elle fait avec une grâce toute relative liée à ses talons aiguille. Mais son visage est lumineux.

« Un Bauche !, annonce-t-elle en lançant sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Le dernier modèle ! »

Parker sent un frisson d'excitation remonter dans son dos. Elle connaît la marque : ils ne sont pas encore passé au numérique, mais l'entreprise vient de racheter Fichet, et elle a en tête toute l'histoire des deux sociétés. Un Bauche ! Et pendant que son père fait semblant de ne pas être jaloux, elle rentre elle aussi dans le salon et dit :

« Je veux vous accompagner ! »

Elle s'interrompt dans le geste de porter le verre à ses lèvres et la dévisage. Elle est mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur, mais elle tient bon.

« Et pourquoi donc, jeune demoiselle ?, demande-t-elle.

-C'est un Bauche ! Le dernier !

-Allons, Parker, tente de tempérer son père. Lupin n'a pas besoin…

-Lupin n'emploie pas d'enfants, le coupe l'intéressée. »

C'est dit avec douceur, mais c'est définitif. Parker baisse les yeux et ravale les larmes qui veulent sortir. Si elle pleure maintenant, elle ne sera qu'une gamine qui fait un caprice et…

« Hé bien, hé bien, s'alarme Lupin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ton père en trouvera un autre bientôt. »

Sa main fine se presse un peu sur son épaule : Parker se dégage.

« Laisse les adultes parler, intervient sévèrement son père. »

Elle lui obéit, pas tant parce qu'il l'a dit que parce qu'elle veut cacher ses larmes. Elle sait qu'elle fera de son mieux pour ne plus jamais le recroiser.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle reçoit un énorme colis. Son père n'est pas là. Elle ouvre d'abord la lettre :

 _« Pour la jeune demoiselle,_

 _Votre père m'a venté vos talents après votre départ. Comme je n'aime jamais faire pleurer la jeunesse ou contrecarrer ses goûts, voilà un petit cadeau qui, je pense, vous fera très plaisir._

 _A. R. Lupin._

 _P.S : je vous ai laissé un petit quelque chose à l'intérieur. »_

Elle repose le papier le cœur battant et ouvre immédiatement le carton. Le Bauche ! Elle tourne atour du coffre. Il est un peu petit, mais le métal est… Elle court chercher ses outils, revient. Elle prend une longue inspiration et se glisse dans l'espace où elle ne fait plus qu'un avec le métal.

La prochaine fois qu'elle croisera Lupin, il faut qu'elle trouve un cadeau elle aussi.


End file.
